1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the oxidation of a secondary alcohol such as isopropanol to form hydrogen peroxide and to an improved method and apparatus for carrying out this oxidation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods are known for the production of hydrogen peroxide by the molecular oxygen oxidation of a secondary alcohol at conditions of elevated temperature and pressure. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,101 to Rust, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,102 to Rust, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,103 to Skinner, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2, 871,104 to Rust, and the like.
There are problems associated with the secondary alcohol oxidation. The reaction is exothermic and involves mixing and handling potentially flammable materials. Selectivity to the desired hydrogen peroxide product has been lower than desired. A consideration in the oxidation of lower secondary alcohols to form hydrogen peroxide is that the partial pressure of oxygen in the vapor above the liquid reaction mixture must be relatively high in order to achieve good reaction selectivities. This requirement precludes simple purging or venting or effluent gases after separation of condensibles and also poses considerable flammability problems in handling effluent gases from the reactor. The present invention provides a process and apparatus for carrying out the reaction at high selectivity while minimizing problems associated with the reaction system.